Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{a - 7}{2a} = -\dfrac{2}{2a} - \dfrac{9}{2a} $
If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2a$ , we get: $ a - 7 = -2 - 9$ $ a - 7 = -11$ $ a = -4 $